dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Mounts
Mounts are a mode of transportation available to the Inquisitor in Dragon Age: Inquisition. There are different types of mounts and each type can take a different amount of melee hits before unsaddling you and disappearing, with horses taking one blow, harts taking two, dracolisks three, and nuggalopes four. Dragon Age: Inquisition demo E3 2014 This is the only distinction among mounts; they otherwise have the same speed, turning radius and other characteristics. Some mounts are available only in the Digital Deluxe edition of the game. Companions don't have mounts and disappear while the Inquisitor is mounted. There is no party banter in this mode. The mounts can be changed next to the smith in Haven and by the stable in Skyhold. Some mounts can be bought from the mounts merchant next to the stables at Skyhold. You need to first convince Master Dennet to come to Skyhold with you. Certain mounts may be synchronized across playthroughs using the Golden Nug. Types Horses * Fereldan Forder – A proud animal, the Fereldan Forder ranges well beyond its namesake, at home in stables and armies across Thedas. Acquired after speaking to Master Dennet in the Hinterlands for the first time. * Taslin Strider – A refined breed common in the warm climes of Antiva. Suited to long distances and spirited charges. Available for free once Master Dennet is hired by the Inquisition. It can be "purchased" for from the signpost near the stables in Haven. * Green Dales Feral – A fine example of a breed rarely seen on the field. Descended from stock that escaped during the Qunari incursions in the north. Available for purchase at Skyhold. * Dalish All-Bred – A hardy and sure-footed mount. Fiercely loyal, fully trained examples are highly prized, despite the breed's humble origins. Available for purchase at Skyhold. * Orlesian Courser – Spirited, with a lineage longer than most noble names. The pride of many a chevalier. Available for purchase at Skyhold. * Amaranthine Charger - Spirited but not unruly; an uncommon mount sure to impress. Available for purchase at Skyhold. * Free Marches Ranger – A recently recognized breed coordinated by several Free Marchers city-state; the largest numbers pass through Tantervale. Available for purchase at Skyhold. * Anderfel Courser – Originally bred for the Grey Wardens, this uncommon breed is highly prized across Thedas. Available for purchase at Skyhold. * Imperial Warmblood – An imposing mount descended from stock and spread across Thedas during the height of Tevinter expansion. Available for purchase at Skyhold. * Inquisition Barded Charger – Best of breed, clad in the barding of a master. Mount and armor are tailored for each other. One of a kind, and it knows it. Available as part of Dragon Age: Inquisition Deluxe Edition. * Frostback Mountain Horse - Fierce, loyal, and not quite tame; just the way the Avvar prefer. Requires Spoils of the Avvar DLC. * Asaarash - Fast and resilient, these horses of Rivaini stock are used by the Qunari military for carrying messages to outposts across the war-torn island of Seheron. Requires Spoils of the Qunari DLC. Dracolisks * Hunter Shade Dracolisk – Rarely seen, the Hunter Shade Dracolisk is hardy and powerful. It requires a disciplined rider to take advantage of its skittish nature. Available by completing war table operation The Hunter Shade Dracolisk in Orlais, unlocked after researching Bonus Damage Against Dragons by turning in creature research items from dragonlings or dragons. * Abyssal Hang-Tooth – At home in the Western Approach, none of its kind can be called "common." Responsive, but not shy about testing the reins. Available for purchase at Skyhold after capturing Caer Bronach in Crestwood. * Basking Longma – A rare northern variant. Tevinter made efforts to breed them, but found them too spirited for riders without the will to match. Available for purchase at Skyhold after capturing Suledin Keep in Emprise du Lion. * Blue River Bane – While others of its species can be too wild to approach, this mount has been expertly trained while losing none of its spirit. Available for purchase at Skyhold. * Desert Lightning – Uncommon, fierce, and fast. An incredible find. Available for purchase at Skyhold after capturing Griffon Wing Keep in the Western Approach. * Sharp-Tail – Rare coloration for a Dracolisk. A particularly hardy mount. Available for purchase at Skyhold. * Mountain Dracolisk - Teeth sharper than winter wind, but a steady beast for a bold enough rider. Requires Spoils of the Avvar DLC. Harts * Red Hart – A great hart of impeccable health and ability. Such mounts are a triumph of breeding and careful training. Available as part of Dragon Age: Inquisition Deluxe Edition. * Brecilian Sure-Foot – Silent when it wishes; fearsome when demanded. Available for purchase at Skyhold and Haven. * Tirashan Swiftwind – Unnervingly intelligent; willing to "correct" its rider. It will not suffer fools. Available for purchase at Skyhold. * Pride of Arlathan – Wide ranging along what may have been the route of Elven exodus before the Tevinter explansion. Available for purchase at Skyhold. * Wild Hart – Tamed but not broken. Nor could it be. Available for purchase at Skyhold. * Royal Sixteen – Southern Lineage. Impressive points, but regal by any measure. Reward from the Protect Clan Lavellan and Wycome war table operation. * Greater Frostback Elk - Once thought to be only a myth, now here in the flesh. Requires Spoils of the Avvar DLC. Exotics * Greater Nuggalope - Stubborn and hardy, the Greater Nuggalope - or "Deth Nug" - makes a statement, and that statement is "hands." Reward for completing the war table operation, The Big One?. * Knuckled Thunderer - Some say thunder is the sound of distant Nuggalopes Rutting. Six of one, really. Reward for completing "The Big One?" quest. * Gwaren Land-Hammer - Fairly self-explanatory as breeds go. Reward for completing "The Big One?" quest. * Battle Nug - Avvar-harnessed and trained for war. Somehow. Reward for completing "The Big One?" quest. * Tiddles Majoris - Powerful, but forever branded by similar coloration to a storied regent's lapnug. Reward for completing "The Big One?" quest. * Avvar Mixed Draft – A proud and adaptable variant of the breed, this horse is uniquely trained by a master. Available as part of the AMD Radeon™ In-Game Gift Pack DLC. * Primal-Trained Longma – An impressively trained steed, stronger by half than other examples of the breed. Available as bonus content with Collector's Edition Prima Official Game Guide In-Game Content. * Light-Torn Steed - More construction than breed a wondrous creature built by careful hands. Reward for War table operation The Light-Torn Steed. Available as part of the NewEgg Logitech Promotional DLC. * Bog Unicorn – Once belonging to an evil marauder, this unique mount has returned to inspire fear into those who would oppose you. It was killed by a sword piercing its skull. The sword stuck in its head looks similar to a unicorn horn. Available as part of Dragon Age: Inquisition Deluxe Edition. * Avvar War Nug - Famed for its ability to strike fear into those unfortunate enough to face them in battle. Requires Spoils of the Avvar DLC. * Oath-Bound Steed - Promise-bound by an augur long ago, it will not depart this world with its oath unfulfilled. Requires Spoils of the Avvar DLC. Notes * In promotional materials the Red Hart is incorrectly named "Red Hart Halla". Mike Laidlaw has confirmed that this is an error.Mike Laidlaw Twitter * Mounts can be used to bring stranded companions up to wherever the lead character is by summoning the mount, mounting and dismounting. * Mounts and mounted characters do not take falling damage and thus, the mount can be used to jump off high cliffs and structures. * A mage that is equipped with Ring of Doubt and armor or weaponry that was made with Fade-Touched Craggy Skin (which increases speed while in stealth by 75%) can run indefinitely at speeds significantly faster than a mount. Unlike normal game play, the controlled character moves faster when jumping and/or with their weapon unsheathed. Frequently using the search function while running will keep the character from re-sheathing their weapon. See also Gallery Horses= Fereldan-Forder.png|Fereldan Forder Taslin-Strider.png|Taslin Strider Green Dales Feral.png|Green Dales Feral Dalish All-Bred.png|Dalish All-Bred Orlesian Courser.png|Orlesian Courser Amaranthine-charger.png|Amaranthine Charger Free-Marches-Ranger.png|Free Marches Ranger Anderfels-Courser.png|Anderfel Courser ImperialWarmblood.png|Imperial Warmblood Inquisition Barded Charger.png|Inquisition Barded Charger Frostback Mountain Horse.png|Frostback Mountain Horse Asaarash.png|Assarash |-| Dracolisks= Hunter Shade Dracolisk 2.png|Hunter Shade Dracolisk Abyssal Hang-Tooth.png|Abyssal Hang-Tooth Basking Longma.png|Basking Longma Blue River Bane.png|Blue River Bane Desert Lightning.png|Desert Lightning Sharp-Tail.png|Sharp-Tail Mountain Dracolisk.png|Mountain Dracolisk |-| Harts= Red Halla.png|Red Hart Brecilian Sure-Foot.png|Brecilian Sure-Foot Tirashan Swiftwind.png|Tirashan Swiftwind Pride of Arlathan.png|Pride of Arlathan Wild Hart.png|Wild Hart Royal-Sixteen.png|Royal Sixteen|link=http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Royal_Sixteen Greater Frostback Elk.png|Greater Frostback Elk |-| Exotics= Greater Nuggalope.png|Greater Nuggalope Knuckled Thunderer.png|Knuckled Thunderer Gwaren Land-Hammer.png|Gwaren Land-Hammer Battle Nug.png|Battle Nug Tiddles Majoris.png|Tiddles Majoris Primal-Trained Longma.png|Primal-Trained Longma Avvar Mixed Draft.png|Avvar Mixed Draft Bog Unicorn.png|The Bog Unicorn NewEgg Logitech Light-torn Steed.jpg|Light-Torn Steed|link=Light-Torn Steed Avvar War Nug.png| Avvar War Nug Oath-Bound Steed.png|Oath-Bound Steed References Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition mounts